Paul's Imprint
by AroVolturi
Summary: 2 new packs move into La Push with Paul imprinting on the alpha of one. No amount of blood, sweat or tears can bring things back to how they were to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! This is a paul imprint story...**

Grey clouds and rain. That was all I could see while I drove into Forks, Washington the place that was to be my new home. My name is Darianna, or Anna as I prefer to be called. Darianna is a Persian royal name and to be honest, I'm not sure why it is my name because I am of Peoria decent and heritage. The Peoria tribe is a tribe in Miami which has a city in Illinois named after them. My grandparents were rich and long dead and when I was 13 my parents were murdered before my very eyes leaving all there money to me. I was so mad and felt so helpless watching them die that I snapped. I felt a sudden heat wave and I all of a sudden fell onto all four –paws? I killed my parents killers and did some research, it turns out I was a werewolf.

Not only was I a werewolf but I was a strange one at that. My research proved that werewolves should be one solid color but I wasn't; my fur resembled that of a tiger accept instead of orange and black stripes mine were red and black, also, my muzzle was a red-brown. Even I thought I looked weird and freaky, even by werewolf standards. In human for, if I looked into your eyes and focused I could see glimpses of your past. What made me even more unique was the fact that not only was I a _female _werewolf but I was an Alpha. I am currently 17 and I have a pack of 12, ya I know, 12.

My members were not Peoria but each from a different Native American tribe. All the members were female too. There names were Rollo, Jas, Jewels, Izzy, Livi, Madi, Alex, Beth, Laur, Jen, Ria and Ali. All of them phased were coal black accept for all four paws. Rolla had cherry-red paws, Jas had orange, Jewels had gold, Izzy had silver, Livi had purple, Madi had pink, Alex had blue, Beth had green, Laur had brown, Jen had magenta, Ria had white and Ali had blood-red paws. All the girls were extremely loyal and would kill and/or die for me. I have never used my power as an Alpha to make them do something they were opposed to though they never protested.

Being so loyal we knew each and everyone of us back to front, we all knew each others strengths and weaknesses and never used it against each other. Because this trust was so untainted and large anyone that was part of the pack that went against the pack would be executed. Ria was the official executioner of punisher, she was my right hand man, er, woman.Now, enough about my background, onto my looks. My black hair was waist length and cascaded down my back in loose ringlets with red lowlights. I had the same olive toned skin as do my pack and most Native Americans and my skin was completely blemish free. My eyes were brown an they which blazed with pride and authority, I had a perfectly straight aristocratic nose, high cheekbones which were sharper and as defined as arrowheads, an angular jaw line, a high forehead and full lips.

I was in Forks because I had just found out that my parents had bought a huge house in the middle of the woods which was now mine. The area seemed perfect for us to take up permanent residence so here we were. Yes, I said _we_. My pack became my family and I had seen the house before I told the girls we were moving and it was big enough for all of us. I was the only one with a car as everyone else preferred to run, also, I was the only one going to start school (Grade 11).

When I pulled into the drive way my family had already unpacked, chosen rooms, leaving me the master bedroom out of respect and were all doing there own thing. I went into the kitchen and sighed. The food in here would last a family of 5 for a month and it would be just enough for dinner. I cooked, laid out the food buffet style and called everyone who seemed immediately happier. Once everyone was fed; Livi, Rollo and I went to the supermarket to restock. We bought 19 carts worth of food and the bill came to 9,523.80. People looked at us like we were crazy but I handed over my card with a flourish. The second things were bagged Rollo ands Livi would run home with them. By the time the cashier was done scanning things everything was at home. These were the times I loved werewolf strength and speed. At the house we unpacked groceries (I had bought 4 extra fridges) and went to bed ready to face Forks High School in the morning.

**

* * *

**

So, I just need to know, do you like Darianna/Anna so far? Also, the fact that she can control 12 werewolves shows us just how strong she is…physically and mentally… R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Darianna POV**

School the next day was uneventful. The kids were nice but because of my 'exotic' A.K.A Native American looks I stood out too much. I was a werewolf but I had a vampires gorgeous looks. All the girls envied me and the kids, no matter how hard they tried couldn't stop staring. Not that my height helped; being a werewolf me and my pack were all 6 feet tall exactly. I transferred schools so the next day I would be going to school at the Quileute reservation. Even if I wasn't from that tribe at least my skin color wouldn't stand out as much as it did at Forks High School. I told my pack about my decision and they agreed.

**Paul POV**

School was brutal. It was only the first day and I knew that this year school would suck. Nothing exciting ever happens. It's the same material just a little more difficult as you change grades. Everyone is from the rez so we all know each other and have our own gangs to hang out with. After school we all went too Sam's house where Emily had made us food. I love her cooking. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sam opened it at there stood five men-werewolves. We all stiffened and Sam held out his had to the stranger "I'm Sam the Alpha."

The stranger grinned and shook his hand "I'm Steve. I'm the Alpha of my pack. The guys names are Ray, Rob, Josh and Jeremy." Sam said "So what bring you to this area? How long have you been werewolves?" Steve replied "Nothing in particular, hey do you mind if we stay here for a while? Also, all of us have been werewolves for what, 7 years?" Jeremy nodded "What about you guys?" Sam smiled "Less then that, my pack and I are still young wolves. You can stay if you promise to stay away from the humans and not to let them see you." They agree to our conditions and told us that they would sleep in the woods.

**Darianna POV**

In the morning I let Rollo do my hair and so now my hair cascaded down my back in perfect loose ringlets with out even one hair out of place. Jewels did my makeup so that I was now picture perfect and Alex picked my outfit. I was wearing converse, skinny jeans and a black shirt with red stitching. It matched my hair perfectly, hugged my curves and showed off my generous upper body. **(Her boobs for the idiots that didn't get that!) **I looked more suited for the runway then school. I went and got into my car which I also considered my baby; a Toyota FT-HS Hybrid. **(Picture on profile)** It hasn't even been legally released. I had the prototype and that was only after pulling some strings and a heck load of bribery.

I pulled in a half hour early too the school and for that I was glad. If I didn't draw enough attention, my car sure would. All the guys would huddle around it and I wouldn't be able to park! I got a spot close to the school doors. _Carefully _stepped onto my car and lay down across the frame looking up towards the sky. It was a rare sunny day and the metal of the car quickly heated but, being a werewolf, could stand the heat. Anyone else would have burned themselves. While I was waiting I decided to call Greg, a friend of mine in Los Angeles who owed me some cash.

**Paul POV**

We pulled in to the parking lot with about 20 minutes to spare. The lot was empty accept for one really expensive sports car with a girl laying down on it. The sun hit her at a certain angle which made her look like some sort of mirage. The guys were all gaping at her, she was stunning. When we got over the preliminary shock we all turned simultaneously to Sam who shrugged, "Let's go introduce ourselves. She's clearly not from around here." As we got closer we could hear her talking to someone, she was on the phone and didn't seem happy with the person on the other end.

She was saying "I don't care if there was a family funeral if I don't get my money It'll be your funeral!" she paused and said viciously "Oh cry me a river! You owe me half a million dollars. If its not wired into my account by tomorrow morning you're going to have to have a little talk with Ron." Another pause "Yes he's the hit man from Florida!" She snapped the phone shut, sat up, threw it across the parking lot were it hit the cement and shattered. She smiled in contentment at the phones brutal death as she lay back down.

Embry burst out laughing, "Well Paul, you may have finally met your match. That girl has as bad a temper as you."

I ignored him and we all made our way to the car. At our approach she jumped off the roof of the car with inhumane grace. She smiled at Sam who was in the lead and said "Hey I'm Darianna but please call me Anna." He smiled, her happiness was contagious and he said "I'm Sam" "Embry" "Quil" "Jacob" "Leah" "Jared" my turn "And I'm Paul" as everyone said their names she stared into the eyes of whoever had spoken and nodded to herself in a satisfied way. When she looked me in the eye it was like love at first sight but stronger. I realized that my life meant nothing until I met her. It was like gravity no longer held me on earth, she did. I would do anything to make her happy and I suddenly remembered what Sam had told me, these were the signs of imprinting. I had just imprinted on this girl, this angel, this goddess.

**8 reviews until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darianna POV**

I knew they were werewolves through their thoughts and smell. I realized at that moment he had imprinted on me, and I him, our bond was to be stronger than anyone else's. I regained my composure and took a step towards him and saying "well Paul, careful I think your starting to drool." placing my finger under his chin to close his mouth. I was in complete utter shock but needed to keep up the facade to prevent the guys from becoming suspicious. Just then the bell rung so I waved goodbye and sauntered off leaving the guys huddled together whispering rapidly to one another.

Classes were uneventful containing at least one tribe member in each; they tried to communicate but I just ignored them. The whole male population not including the pack members had tried to hit on me that day so at lunch instead of going to the caf I went outside to my car to meet up with Jen on an update for how the girls were adjusting. I heard a howl and knew she was close. She arrived and phased back into a human and we talked until I heard the other pack calling so I gave her a quick hug as she retreated into the forest.

**Paul POV**

We heard a howl and quickly got up to investigate, by the time we had arrived my goddess was giving some girl a hug that saw us and bolted into the forest. We started walking towards her lone figure. She looked me in the eyes and held my gaze until we were a mere three feet away. Quil was the brave one to strike up conversation "So how do you like school so far?" She tore her gaze away from my face and answered with a flourish "To be honest extremely boring. Especially now due to recent developments I have better things to do, I doubt you`ll see me here anymore." As soon as those words left her mouth I panicked "So I'll never see you again!?" Jared was trying (and failing) to hide his snickers as he thought _smooth Romeo. _She grabbed my hand and her voice lost all trace of humour "I am not leaving" her voice got softer as she said "I just got here, you can't get rid of me that easily...phone" I looked at her stupidly so she repeated snapping her fingers impatiently "Give me your cell so I can program in my number" Geez she really is having an effect on me I could hardly form coherent sentences. "I don't have one and didn't you break yours earlier?" she giggled, a giggle oh so sweet and reached into her car through the open window. Her perfect butt was sticking up and I suppressed a growl as I saw the guys stare. She came up with a retrieved pen. She wrote her number down and said I know my temper, the other was a spare. "


End file.
